Naruto, The Fox's Son
by Panduh-Fox-love
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is the son of the Kyuubi. A powerful demon, he has been kept in captivity for many years. So what happens when he returns to serve his Masters only heir- Sasuke Uchiha. Naru/Sasu
1. Chapter 1

Not going to continue this story, at least until the others are done.

All across Konoha, the streets where buzzing with nervous parents. Today was the final test at the ninja academy. Today their young sons and daughters would run out with, or without, the coveted headband.

Three years their kids trained for this, and today parents would gather around the academy doors waiting for the moment when the children would burst forth. The young ninja would embrace their parents and go off to celebrate at an expensive restaurant.

Except for the two taboos.

The two orphans, Uchiha and the Kyuubi brat. The parents faces darkened as their conversations turned to the young boys. Each mother and father dreaded their offspring being put in a_ team_ with them. And woe to whoever's child became their _friend_. At this moment, when the villager's thoughts turned to the orphaned kids, one of these taboo's head lifted off his arms, gazing with ice cold eyes out the window of the academy.

He ran his hand through his hair with nervousness and anticipation as another name was called, getting closer to the dreaded "U". Naruto Uzumaki's whiskered face returned to the window, watching a blue butterfly dance outside. _Lucky butterfly_, he thought.

He longed for that freedom. Not for the fake thing he had. Sure, he could walk outside, smell the flowers touch the grass, but in reality he was still in a dirty cell living off meat and water. He would fall to sleep in a comfy bed while he really lay on a cold concrete floor that smelled of mold. He ate at Ichiraku Ramen, ate and ate but despite it all, his stomach was empty. It was a cursed freedom, his senses telling him he was where he wasn't. It wasn't real.

_Then again, what is reality?_ He pondered_. Real is what your senses perceive, then how can you tell a psycho hallucinating what is real and what isn't? What if his reality was real? In reality, how can what we think is real really not be real? When do the lines of what we perceive and what_-

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka yelled for the fifth time. The class giggled, laughing at the blond's stupidity. Of course, he knew when Iruka first called him. He had excellent hearing, in fact, there had been a fly buzzing around Ino for the last five minutes and she hadn't even noticed it. Alas, all was for the sake of his mask. His stupid, dobe, outlandish and infuriating mask.

The blond faked a start and gazed at Iruka with surprised eyes. Sasuke Uchiha had already been called out of the room and passed. His dark eyes traced the lines of the leaf symbol while he fiddled with the metal plate.

"You're up." Iruka said, striding into the back room. The class giggled again, knowing he wouldn't pass, but Naruto could barely suppress a grin. They were so stupid, and ninja were supposed to see PAST deception right? Of course Naruto would fail! After all the work he put into being the worst of the class how could he not?

He stood, giving Hinata a wink and mentally saying a cheerful goodbye to all the smelly human kits. He practically ran to the back room. As soon as the door closed, he grinned widely. Iruka sat, leaning back and looking at him with sad eyes. Naruto spoke first.

"Do you want me to do a clone jutsu? I've gotten_ really_ bad at that!" He smiled foxily.

"Don't bother I've already crossed your name off." Iruka said sadly, gazing at his favorite student. There was a sad, parting silence. "I'll miss you."

Naruto's smile faded. "Don't worry; I'll be back in about fifty years to cause more mayhem. Granted, I'll have a change of face and name…" The blond dropped his ninja gear in a pile and began to walk towards the exit.

"Wait you don't want your-"

"Naw. I'm off to pull a couple last pranks and I won't need it anyway." Naruto turned, his bright blue eyes piercing Iruka's. "Say hello to your parents for me, k?"

"I always do." He wiped a coming tear from his eye.

A strange emotion crossed Naruto's face. "I won't forget you human." And with that, he was gone.

Iruka collapsed on his desk, barely containing his sadness. Naruto's warmth slowly left the room, following his stray body. Cold air blew in through the window, ruffling Iruka's dormant form. And so he sat, mourning the loss of the hated, the feared and the loved boy he would probably never see again.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto burst, out of breath and panting, through his front door. He laughed nervously and slide to the floor. He probably caused five times his usual amount of trouble today, and several people, including ninja and shopkeepers, chased him through the ally's. Said ninja and shopkeepers were currently running through the streets, extremely flustered at losing a 12 year old boy. The blond giggled at the thought, and looked at his clock.

In about 16 hours, he would be summoned back to his body. He could, however, be there for team placements. It was a morbid curiosity; he wanted to see what previous classmates would get paired off. He smirked; he_ really_ hoped Sasuke got paired with Sakura and Ino. That would be extremely entertaining.

He also wanted to see Iruka again. He was one of the first humans who didn't hate him, including the hokage, Hinata and her father. Of course, another, defensive brotherly instinct told him to see who Hinata's team was. After all, he had known her before she even came to the academy. The purple haired kunoichi would visit him in the basement frequently.

She wasn't supposed to have contact with him. But when a small crying young girl sobbed in front of his door for _three hours_, he had allowed her access to his room, purely to make her go away after seeing how scary he could be. But Hinata surprised him. She didn't even flinch as she threw herself onto him. She cried into his shoulder, and after a while she told him a story of bully's at the playground. Hinata was eight years old.

Naruto, feeling strength in his limbs, demanded a meeting with her father. When the stunned Hyuuga entered, he got an earful. Hinata, stunned, sat against the wall watching in astonishment. She'd never seen _anyone_ yell at her father and get away with it, but here it was. A small smile touched her lips and then she started to cry again. Naruto stopped mid-yell and ran to her, wiping away her tears.

"Whoa did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, please don't cry!" His blue eyes watched, desperately pleading.

Hinata giggled nervously. "N-no it's n-not that."

"Please tell me." Hinata's father watched in awe as the demon that rejected every human contact and cursed at every person who brought him food worried over an eight year old.

"Y-you stood up for me. N-no one's ever d-done that before." Naruto gave a small smile, swiped another tear from her cheek and glared at her father. From that day on, Hyuuga had no problem letting his daughter go down to visit Naruto. In fact, he was the one who proposed that Naruto go, in his younger human form of course, to the academy with Hinata. Her father saw a great change in Hinata, and in Naruto.

Though he was the "worst" in the class, he always helped Hinata after hours. Of course, failing the test was a part of the deal he had to make to be able to go at all. The more he thought about it, the more he _had_ to go to the team placements. He might even be able to bully Hinata's new teammates to be nice to her. And defend her with their lives. Because if Hinata died…Naruto growled. He would kill her teammates for not taking care of her.

Of course, Hinata would come visit him and tell him all about it, but he wanted to be there. Naruto nodded to himself. He'll make sure Hinata knew he was there and then hide, watching. Maybe he'll even say hi to Iruka. The blond grinned, a plan in mind. For all his contemplations and flash-blacks, he now had his breath back and his limbs had rested. He stood up grudgingly, and went to gorge himself on food, thinking about what he'll do after. _A walk in the park would be nice…_

The sun had set, and the stars twinkled brightly in the sky. While families celebrated the coming of new ninjas, one dark avenger sat in the park, fiddling with his new headband. His head was filled with the usual dark stuff, revenge, getting stronger, revenge, his brother, revenge, and his clan. Blood flashed before his eyes as he thought. He shook his head and stuffed the headband in his pocket, standing to go back to his empty house. He looked down the path, feeling as if there was someone else there. His feet were stuck to the ground as his eyes searched quickly. His heart beat sped up, and then he heard a sigh, and whirled around.

He came face to face with a pair of very familiar sky blue eyes. Naruto smirked quite…evilly. Sasuke was stunned. The usual happy and obnoxious face was filled with hate and contempt, his ice eyes piercing him. He let out his breath, not realizing he was holding it and stepped back in surprise. Naruto, however, was sorely disappointed.

"You sensed me, but you couldn't tell where I was." He cocked his head.

"So?" Sasuke said defensively.

"I was right behind you."

The Uchiha blinked. _How could the worst of the class… _"How'd you do that?"

Naruto ignored him. "If I was an enemy, I could have killed you."

Sasuke laughed, figuring out why he was in such a bad mood. "You're just jealous because you failed the exam."

"Is that right?" A small smirk crossed the demons face, and Sasuke became nervous.

"Y-yeah." He crossed his arms and took a deep breath. "What do you want dobe?" Naruto thought for a second, and then he burst out laughing. "You're crazy." Sasuke said as he turned and began to walk away.

"I'm pleased to say that I'll be leaving soon." Naruto smiled at him as he turned around and gave him a curious look.

"Where?" He wanted to know, despite himself.

Naruto looked up into the stars. "I'm finally going home." He said simply. Sasuke blinked, and looked up to the stars in confusion.

"What-" He looked to Naruto, except he wasn't there anymore. He swirled around. "Hey!" He was gone, just vanished. He shrugged, deciding he didn't care about that dobe anyway. But something about how he was acting…he shook his head and continued down the path, going home.

The clock ticked closer and closer to ten. Hinata ran down the street, praying she wasn't going to be late. She woke up early and checked _everywhere_, but Naruto was nowhere to be found. Before she left, she went down to the basement and looked in on his body. She had set his limp head in her lap, stroking his blond hair. Then she went to find him, but he wasn't anywhere, or so it seemed. So now she sprinted down the street, not wanting to be late for Team Placements…

The class murmured to themselves as they waited on Hinata. The girls gossiped, but it wasn't about Sasuke this time. They talked about the bouquet of orange and blue flowers on Hinata's desk. Iruka knew nothing about it, and it had been here, in a _locked classroom_, before they had even arrived. Just in time, the out of breath Hyuuga burst into the room, earning a glare from Neji. She bowed to Iruka, and went to her desk. As soon as she saw the flowers, she knew exactly who gave them to her.

She smiled and blushed as she picked them up. All the girls were watching her intently as she didn't even question who put them there, so she obviously knew she had a secret admirer. The girls ground their teeth. _They_ didn't get any bouquets. Hinata sat down quietly as she read the note. "_Good luck. I'll be watching._" He put a little arrow pointing up. She glanced up towards the vents and then to Iruka.

"Sensei?"

Iruka shrugged. "I told him pink but he thought it was to cliché." The girls gasped angrily.

"You told us you didn't know anything about it!" The girls yelled angrily and jealously, their faces comically stricken.

"Alright class! Time for team assignments. I gave you a lecture yesterday so I'm going to spare you today." The class grinned at each other, proud of themselves. "Team one…"

"Who gave you those?" Kiba leaned over and asked, watching the flowers as if they would explode.

"It's a friendly gesture of good luck so don't even think-"

"You have a boyfriend?" Sino asked in his monotone voice.

"No! He's a very good friend-"

"Who knows exactly where you sit?" Shino peered behind his glasses.

Akamaru leaned over and sniffed the flowers. "Damn. Can't get a good read…" Kiba muttered.

"Team four…"

Sakura watched Sasuke with heart eyes, dreaming of the day they would be together. Ino growled and leaned over, her eyes set on something else.

"Who do you think gave pale eyes the flowers?" she asked, still jealous.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know Ino-pig."

"Shut your stupid face billboard brow!"

"Get some new insults slut!" She snapped, for some reason on edge. Ino took a deep breath and a hurt look crossed her face. Sakura looked over and was immediately sorry. "I didn't really mean-"

"Whatever." Ino turned her attention to the teacher, reciting off team six.

"Ino, I-"

"Sakura Haruno…"

"What?" She perked up, previously lost in her guilt.

Iruka sighed. "I said, Team seven: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno," The pink haired kunoichi gave a small smile and looked at Ino out of the corner of her eye, still guilty. How could she call her a slut, of all things? She wasn't even excited that she was on a team with Sasuke. "And Na- wait, what?" He flipped through the papers and finally came back. Then he sighed again, a favorite pastime of his. "Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki."

"What?"

"No way!"

"But sensei didn't he fa-"

"Failed miserably! Why is-" The class sputtered and looked around in wild amazement. Iruka held up a hand to the class and finally they quieted, eager to hear him tell them it was a mistake.

"Quiet." All eyes turned to him. "Team seven, please report to the Hokage's office." Sasuke and Sakura stood up, walking towards the doorway. Iruka stopped them and looked up to the ventilation system. "That means you to Naruto."

The class looked around in confusion until the vent shield fell loudly next to Hinata's desk. They all turned to look up when the blond swung from one hand down to the ground. He put his hand on Hinata's chair back and otherwise didn't move.

"Naruto, Hokage's office."

He shook his head. "Iruka, do me the honor of reading Hinata's team before I go, please." The class started in surprise. He didn't call him sensei, and he said 'please'!

Iruka rolled his eyes and looked on his paper. "Team eight: Shino, Kiba, and Hinata. Happy?"

"With who?" Naruto asked, folding his arms.

"Kurunai." A wide grin spread across the demon's face.

"Great!" He turned to the two boys on team eight. "You better take care of her." He leaned down, gave Hinata a kiss on the forehead as she blushed furiously. He then ran to the door and gave a cheery wave to Hinata. "See you at dinner!" He grinned mysteriously and pulled on the arms of team seven. "Come on, peeps. Let's get this mess sorted out."

He left the classroom in a state of disarray. Girls gasped and gossiped, and even the boys talked about it. Hinata just put her head down on her desk as the class roared around her. Iruka was trying to get the classroom to be quiet, and failing miserably. _Just like him_…he thought_. Leaving everything a disaster when he leaves. _

Naruto walked down the hall with Sasuke and Sakura trailing him in bewilderment. Sakura shook her head and sped up so she was by his side.

"Did you send her flowers?"

Naruto grinned foxily at her. "It was a good luck-"

"Are you two going out?" The blond stopped and looked at her incredulously.

"I have not mated with Hinata, and neither am I courting her." He looked at her oddly and started to walk down the hall again. The stunned kunoichi shook her head after a couple of seconds and ran to catch up.

"I thought you failed the-"

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"You talk too much." Sasuke snickered, surprising himself and Naruto. The blond looked over at the avenger. "An Uchiha giggling? What is the world coming too?" Sasuke glowered at him. "That's more like it."

"Yonbi." Two black ops landed in front of the group as they exited the building. The first man, the one who had spoken, was wearing a raccoon mask with black hair poking out of it. The second one, wearing a cheetah mask, ran his hand through his orange hair.

The two bowed, and Naruto bowed back, never taking his eyes off the two.

"Riley and Reed." They stood up straight. "Only two? I guess I'm just not a threat anymore."

Riley, with the raccoon mask, folded him arms. "Yonbi, you honestly think we could fall for the clone trick? Reed and I are here to escort Sasuke and Sakura, and the rest of my five man squad is following you, because we know you're trying to get out the back way." Naruto smiled.

"I kind of missed you Riley. Black ops are much smarter than newbie ninja." Sakura gasped as Naruto took out a kunai and jabbed himself in the neck. Before she could scream, his body vanished in a puff of smoke.

"But he could _never_ do clone jutsu-" She squealed, very confused.

"Yonbi? Naruto, a threat?" Sasuke muttered, confused. Naruto's been so weird lately, acting odd, talking differently, and doing things he shouldn't be able to do…

"Reed, please escort them, I think I may have to help catch Yonbi-kun." The cheetah mask bobbed, and Riley ran off. Sasuke and Sakura were left standing awkwardly, their heads filled with questions, the most prominent of them: Who is Yonbi?

"Reed?" Sakura's green eyes pierced his brown ones.

"Please follow me." He said as he started off towards the hokage tower. Sasuke ran up next to him and matched his pace.

"Yonbi? Why is Naruto a Yonbi?" Sasuke spoke quietly.

"Not a Yonbi, _the_ Yonbi. There can only be one." He explained simply.

"What_ is_ the Yonbi then?" Sakura asked. The cheetah mask faced her and Reed smiled underneath it.

"You shall find out soon enough."

Eventually Sasuke and Sakura stood facing the hokage while people, mostly black ops, hurried around the room. They stood, like midgets in a crowd, out of place and looked down upon. The hokage stood up and raised both of his hands.

"Search everywhere but find Naruto! Get the Yonbi in here! Now get out of my office you're doing no good standing around here!" He shooed the mass of people through the door and slammed it shut. Turning to the two young kids, he smiled and sagged back into his chair. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions-"

Sakura burst out. "Naruto is a ninja-"

"He failed." Sasuke stated

"In our team-"

"He shouldn't be-"

"Yonbi-"

"I don't even know what a Yonbi is-" He complained.

"Won't tell us anything-"

"Dobe is gone-"

"Iruka sent us-" The hokage held up his hands, his eyes making deep impacts into the new ninjas.

"All will be explained. You have stumbled into something ancient; a bond deeper than our imaginations could possibly take us." He paused, letting the information sink into them. "Naruto is the center of this all, or rather his father is."

"Sir, who was his father?" Sakura asked politely.

"Patience young one." He looked to one of his black ops, who walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. "I was afraid so. Please get Riley in here with Naruto-kun." The man nodded and went through a side door to another room.

A few seconds later the raccoon masked man entered with a tied up Naruto with a cloth in his mouth dragging behind him. He kicked furiously but to no avail. As soon as he saw the Hokage he growled.

"Let him speak please." Riley propped up the blond against the wall and took the cloth from him. Naruto took a second to lick his chops and then he started to yell at the hokage.

"Oi, old man why do I have to be-"

"Because you'll hospitalize all of our black ops if we don't." The rest of team seven looked at each other in stunned silence.

"Why haven't I been summoned back?" He asked, very worried. He counted down to the last second, sitting on a park bench with the black ops closing in, but when the moment came, nothing happened. He looked up worriedly at the Hokage.

"You will be allowed to return to your body, Yonbi, as soon as our meeting is over."

"Fine. What's this about then?" His ice blue eyes drove into the man's as he turned to the other members of team seven.

"Naruto will in fact be in your team-"

"No way! That was NOT the deal! No way am I working for leaf ninja!" He struggled again, getting very confused looks from the ninja.

"Please if you will let me explain or we'll gag you again. You're just confusing them more." The blond bit his lip and glared. "Thank you. Now- You asked about the Kyuubi, did you not?"

Sakura started. "The Nine tailed fox demon that almost destroyed the village when we were babies? When did we ask about him?"

"When you asked about my father." Naruto muttered, glaring at the floor. They looked at him in confusion.

"Correct. Now if you'll all stand for a history lesson…" The teens nodded and Naruto just sighed, defeated. Though why they had to know went over his head completely. Sasuke was way too curious about what was going on to argue, and he had just one question to ask.

"Naruto, you said you were going home." He stated, not really a question but hoping to get an answer anyway.

"You went back?" The Hokage jumped up. "W-why?"

"Thanks Sasuke." He muttered.

"Why in the world would you do something so stupid?" The Hokage yelled, standing up from his seat.

"I went to go visit my mother you old geezer is that so hard to imagine on my last day of freedom?" He growled, thrashing again. The hokage stopped and watched Naruto with a sympathetic look.

"Your mother's grave?" Naruto huffed and glared at his ropes as if they would burn off. "Being around humans has a good effect on you." He smiled, even though Sasuke and Sakura jumped. Thoughts once again whirled around their head, but they bit their lip and listened.

"I keep telling you one day I'm gonna go mad from captivity! We are not pets!" He yelled at the man, who just chuckled.

The Hokage turned to the two ninja standing there awkwardly. "Sasuke, Sakura, meet Naruto Uzumaki, The Four tailed fox demon, and the Kyuubi's son."


End file.
